


Break

by christarennerston



Category: Wallander (UK TV)
Genre: F/M, General fiction, Literature, Short, fan fiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-01
Updated: 2014-07-01
Packaged: 2018-08-17 14:19:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8147225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/christarennerston/pseuds/christarennerston
Summary: You were just the cleaning lady, doing your job after everyone had left the police station. That was when you saw the light turned on in one of the offices





	

**Author's Note:**

> I love Magnus, he'd be such a sweet heart if Wallander gave him a chance.

You sighed as you swiped your hair away from your forehead, sweat making it cling to your skin. You took off your gloves and placed them on the dolly before sitting down for a minute. You couldn’t help but smile at the silence of the Ystad Police Station, everyone but you away from the building.

You weren’t part of the great detectives that worked there, nor were you of anything else of importance to the public. No, you were just the cleaning lady that took care of most of the station. Not the most glamorous of jobs, especially when it came to cleaning the restrooms, but it was quiet and you were getting paid.

Getting up from your seat, you pushed the dolly into the offices, only to see a light on behind a cracked door. Walking towards it slowly, you peaked inside as a gasp left your lips. The light came from a dimmed desk lamp, giving the room a dark and romantic look.  Papers were strewn about the desk as well as a laptop sitting beside them, the screen glowing from the page it was on.

A figure sat near the desk, the light making his curls dance from dark to light as he breathed. Slim and long fingers moved over the papers as he mumbled to himself about a name. His dress shirt was white from what you could tell, the sleeves rolled up to the elbows neatly.

You couldn’t take your eyes off of this angelic being in front of you even though your mind screamed that you needed to get back to work. You had never seen someone so beautiful, afraid that if you blinked he would vanish. Even as he turned around slightly, half of his face covered in shadow, you could see the brightness of his eyes, his straight nose and thin lips.

You blinked repeatedly, waking from your trance and hearing his delicious voice. “Can I help you,” he asked his brow crinkling. 

"Oh um, sorry, I saw the light on and thought I'd check to see if it was left on by accident. I must have drifted; I should probably get back to work." He smiled at you and sort of waved before turning back to the desk and getting back to work.

You thought that was the only time you would ever see that beautiful man again, making you sigh as you mopped the kitchen floor. Even though it had been a week since you had seen him, you couldn't get him to leave your mind. He was so attractive and not just in the 'you're sexy and I want a romp' way, but also in the 'Statue of David' way.

The light was on again when you went into the offices to clean and out of nowhere, your heart seemed to leap from your chest at the thought of him being in there again. You moved close like you had that night, only to be mesmerized in the exact same way. Everything was in the exact same mess as before except for a few more papers and a half-filled water bottle.

You gulped before knocking lightly on the door which made him turn around with a start. "I'm sorry to bother you, but do you mind if I clean in here?"

He smiled again after he had calmed down slightly. "No, go right ahead, I can help if you wish."

You shook your head as you emptied the nearby garbage bin, thinking that a creature such as him should never have to do the work you do. "No thank you, you don't need to stop working because of me, detective..." you looked up at him expectantly as you waited for him to say his name.

"I'm sorry, forgive me, I'm Magnus Martinsson. And you are?" He gave you the same look he had just received moments before.

With a small smile you said your name and placed a new bag in the bin. "Nice to meet you, Detective Martinsson, I'll be out of your way shortly."

"Are you sure you don't want my help," he asked, watching as you worked.

"No, it's alright, you have a good night." You left the room with a deep breath, trying to calm yourself. You never expected to carry on a small conversation with the man and each time he spoke you could feel yourself being swallowed by his voice.

Every time you saw him it was the same thing over and over, he was just showing up more frequently. Each time you saw him you asked him the same thing about cleaning the room and he offered to help, but each time you turned him down telling him it was your job and you could handle it (nicely of course).

Tonight was no different as you headed to the offices again only to see the lamp on. It had become easier to speak to him, but you knew that if you began watching him you would still fall under his spell. You knocked as usual, but started off the conversation differently. "Do you do any work during office hours or are you the graveyard shift?"

That beautiful smile of his gleamed again, leading into a laugh that you thought was equally as heavenly. "Wallander gives me a lot of paperwork as well as different things on the computer that he has trouble with. He's been giving me more as of late."

"Well, Detective Martinsson, I'll be out of here shortly," you said with your own smile as you proceeded to clean the little bit in there that you could.

"I've told you before, it's just Magnus." He stood up and grabbed your glove-covered wrists.

You looked up at him through your lashes, your eyes widening when you heard him gasp. "Magnus, what are you doing?"

"I've decided that tonight I'm going to help you with the rest of your work, you have to clean at least this whole floor and I thought I should help you. This time you won't be able to deter me." 

You smiled at him before asking, "And what of your work?"

"That's simple, I needed a break anyway." He found the extra pair of gloves in your dolly and helped you the rest of the night.


End file.
